1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a motorized vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an anti-rollover motorized vehicle with agile operating and highly safety performance.
2. Description of Related Art
The population density of Taiwan is high, and lots of people in Taiwan regard motorcycles as main personal transportation tools. However, many road conditions are unfavourable for driving. For example, wet and slippery roads, sands on the roads, crushed stones, rough roads, jolting roads, muddy roads, or narrow, steep or curved roads due to landform, often cause traffic accidents in Taiwan as well as in other countries. While being confronted with the road conditions above mentioned, three-wheeled motorized vehicles with conventional designs are likely to be out of control or roll over resulting in some traffic accidents. Based on these conventional designs, there are no effective methods to avoid the accidents due to out of control or rollover of motorized vehicles as above mentioned. As U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,069 discloses, the motorized vehicle needs to employ an oil pressure pump to drive and control the right and left oil pressure cylinders for tilting the vehicle, wherein extra power has to be provided to this kind of design, such that not only the structure is more complicated but also the cost is much higher. Furthermore, as Taiwan Patent No. I274677 discloses, the tilting mechanism is a trapezoid four-bar linkage, wherein the track width changes when the vehicle is tilted, and the change of the track width increases the difficulty of driving and controlling the vehicle to be tilted and restored to upright posture. Moreover, the shock absorbing systems of this patent are independent from each other, such that the tilting angle is affected and driving safety is likely to be affected.
Nowadays, some new designs of motorized vehicle are presented to the public, for example, Piaggio MP3 or Carver, etc. Piaggio MP3 is a kind of motorized vehicle with two front wheels, whereas when it makes a turn, the right and left wheels would side slip against each other on the road, making the tires wear out excessively and lose vehicle speed needlessly. Although the Carver is a tilting motorized vehicle with two rear wheels, but the rear portion of the vehicle and the two rear wheels can not be tilted. Furthermore, both the Piaggio MP3 and the Carver use many complicated electronic sensors, electronic controllers and even need to employ a micro-computer to calculate and drive, resulting in very high manufacturing cost, Also, an ordinary driver is incapable of preventing the vehicle from out of controlling once some of the electronic elements above mentioned broke down. The vehicles above mentioned thus not only become expensive toys for rich people but also are unable to become truly assistive vehicles for the physically handicapped people or benefiting the general public with affordable prices.
Thus, for handling the various road conditions above mentioned, increasing the safety of this kind of motorized vehicles, benefiting physically handicapped people and providing the general public an affordable commuting tool with the pleasure of easy driving, an anti-rollover motorized vehicle with simple mechanism and low cost needs to be developed.